4 Hours
by Swiftshadow123
Summary: That is the price that the two fan girls, SwiftShadow123 and Lucy Labrador must pay for writing stories about Shadow's suffering. It doesn't sound like a lot, but it feels a lot if you're desperate for relief or your beloved DS is at risk. In Collaboration with Lucy Labrador


_Yay for new stories! This time, it's a co-written story, written with Lucy Labrador! We both did an RP on this as well, so enjoy! You can check out Lucy Labrador's DeviantArt page to comment on the story there as well._

Disclaimer: _I do not own Shadow or any other characters in this story. Just myself._

**4 Hours**

She was afraid, she knew that Shadow could come back at any time. She knew she had gotten off easy, she had spoken to her friend SwiftShadow123 online and found out that she had actually gotten hurt, and for what? 6 stories?

Lucy had written over 75, surely Shadow wasn't done with her yet, even after 2 visits.(Chapters 9 and 10 of 'Ask Stories: The Right Way', and 'A Fanfiction Writers' Worst Nightmare') She lay in bed trembling, continuously looking around the room. Having anxiety problems, she saw danger everywhere and felt that Shadow could come out of nowhere. Despite her fear and tension, after a couple of hours, when midnight had passed, she fell asleep.

Several hours later, she woke up slowly as she felt something stroke her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to the side of her bed, her blurry eyesight caught patches of red standing out in the darkness. Her eyes widened and her sight adapted to the level of darkness, she saw exactly who it was.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't scream, she was too afraid. "Had a nice sleep Lucy?" Shadow asked sinisterly.

The teen hid her head under the covers, her skin going paler than before, she was terrified. "Y-you can't hurt me…" she trembled from under the covers, Shadow heard her muffled words and scoffed.

"How childish, hiding under the covers doesn't make you safe, it just makes you look like a deluded coward." Shadow insulted.

"How do you know? I've not gotten hurt yet." she continued to shake.

"Hmm…"Shadow went with a smirk and walked over to her bedside table. "Empty." he hissed in delight while looking at her bottle of water, he picked it up and examined it, then put it down, hearing this Lucy knew what he was on about.

Shadow heard her moan from under the covers. "Where did it all go Lucy?" he asked maliciously. Lucy didn't say a word, she stayed under the covers, hoping Shadow would go away. "Come out from there, hiding is useless!" Shadow said and pulled the covers off of her face. "Y-you're not… naked under there are you?" he asked cautiously, when noticing she wouldn't show her body.

"Eww…no." she said and sat up. "I just didn't want to get cold." she was wearing thick pyjamas that had long sleeves and full length trousers, so nothing was shown.

"You're pathetic, you're afraid of the cold." he jeered. "It's me you should be afraid of." he hissed, looking at her ominously. "Let's go." he said and grabbed her arm.

"Chaos control"

Shadow had taken her to the ARK again. "I've taken you here so that we don't wake your family up. I don't want them coming to your rescue." Shadow said.

"Shadow, how many times are you going to do this!" she asked worriedly.

"Until you've learned." he said threateningly. Lucy took a step back from him. "I'll return you home in the morning. What time do you normally get up?" Shadow asked.

"Seven." Lucy gave a short answer.

"Seven O'clock it is then. Bear in mind it was roughly 3 am when I came to collect you… so… that's four wonderful hours with me." he said menacingly. Lucy began to fidget again, seeing this Shadow added, "And I won't give into your need this time."

"But four hours!" she exclaimed.

"Now, I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to get someone…" noticing Lucy's face expression of hope, he realised that she would use his absence to relieve herself, which he didn't want her to do. "Hmm…come here." Shadow said and dragged her down the corridor, a short walk brought them to a closet. He opened it up and shoved her inside.

"No Shadow, please-" the door was slammed.

Outside of the closet, Shadow heard banging and rattling, she was trying to get out.

"Please Shadow, this is really scary! I don't like the dark! You never know what'll happen! SHADOW!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, you'll be in good company soon." Shadow said, narrowing his eyes evilly, Lucy didn't hear him though, she was too busy screaming and trying to escape from the locked closet. He got frustrated with her shouting. "Shut up and don't worry, there's nothing in there! Nothing will hurt you!" Shadow yelled and performed chaos control.

Elsewhere in a small flat in London, a teenager was just ending a long night of sending many emails to other authors on Fanfiction. She looked at the time.

"It's only a few minutes past 3…darn, I stayed up late." She thought. To some people, it would seem crazy typing this late on a laptop, but this was Swift's time. The time of Oh Freaking StarClan 0'clock in the morning. The time when her mum would most likely be staying up to finish off work as well.

But the author decided to shut her laptop down, and play a bit of her new game, Pokémon HeartGold. Earlier, while talking to her friend Lucy Labrador, she had been watching a show called Fatal Encounters. It wasn't the wisest of choices, and she was now slightly paranoid, thanks to the show. She couldn't possibly sleep with the knowledge that someone could sneak into the flat while she was asleep.

So, the author picked up her new second hand DS, and started playing her game. A few minutes into the game, she started getting the feeling that she was being watched.

Her suspicions were proved correct when there was a small gasp and the sound of someone tripping over something and hitting the floor.

"Mum? Is that you?" She asked, quickly hiding the DS. She peered over the edge of the bed to see familiar glowing red eyes, and she slowly grabbed a plushie of a three headed dog on her bed. The person stood up.

"…You have a mutant dog plushie? Strange girl…" He muttered, shaking his head. Swift was more than freaked out by the fact that Shadow had appeared again (especially when she remembered what happened last time), but she decided to cover up her fear.

"Shadow, it is past 3 in the morning! What the heck do you want from me?" She complained. The hedgehog smirked evilly.

"I came to get you, actually."

"I swear to Amaterasu, I have NOT typed anything that involves your pain and suffering ever since you left me to get robbed and possibly beaten up by a gang! Now leave me be!" Swift angrily threw the dog plushie at Shadow, and turned her DS back on.

"So…you aren't going to run? Or get away? I could take you away right now, and you could be one of those teenagers on that show, 'Disappeared'. I know you like looking at that show." Shadow said, leaning against a nearby bookshelf. Swift just ignored him. Maybe if she acted like he wasn't there, he'd get bored and leave.

But this was Shadow. He's known for being persistent. And he got fed up by the girl ignoring him. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted. There was a bright green flash and they both vanished, leaving a dog plushie on the floor and a very untidy room.

Shadow teleported into the ARK, and immediately nearly got a slap to the face. Swift was not happy.

"You bloody eejit! Take me back NOW! If my mum checks my room and I'm not there, she'll freak out and call the police! And then I'll get grounded!" She yelled, trying to slap and possibly scratch the hedgehog. Shadow just blocked her attacks, and waited for her to stop screeching and ranting. He had dealt with fan girls with short tempers in the past. While a whole crowd of them would frighten him a bit, there was little one violent fan girl could do to the Ultimate Life form. Swift finally stopped trying to hit him, and tried kicking him instead. Shadow tripped her over.

"Now when you've finished attempting and quite sadly, failing to fight me, I have someone I'd like you to meet." He said, looking down at the gasping fan girl on the floor.

"Oh, so you kidnapped someone else. Excellent. Maybe I can try summoning my OC on you, if that works…Reimaru could eat you alive or roast you." Swift threatened. Shadow laughed.

"He won't do anything! Even if he did turn up, it'd be to support me!" He started dragging Swift down a corridor.

"It's about time you authors learnt something. Maybe if you spend a few hours here with me, you'll think twice before writing those stories."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Swift asked. Shadow simply waved her blue DS at her, and she gasped.

"Very nice turquoise DS Lite you have here. It'd be a shame if something happened to it. Especially after you spent weeks of planning to get it."

"Fine…just don't break it!"

Shadow grinned darkly, and continued walking.

Shadow led Swift to the closet that he had locked Lucy in. It was time for the two Authoresses to meet. As they got closer they could both hear screaming and banging.

"Shadow! Let me out! Please!" came the terrified voice of a young woman.

"SwiftShadow123, I'd like you to meet," Shadow opened the door. "Lucy Labrador!"

Lucy stopped immediately, her eyes widened and she stepped back from the door. There were a few moments of awkward silence. "H-hi…" she said nervously.

"Hi?" Swift was a bit puzzled to see Lucy there. She knew her from Fanfiction. She turned to Shadow.

"Okay, is kidnapping writers from their homes becoming a main job for you or something now?" she asked.

"Until I've gotten my revenge." he explained. "It'll just be the two of you for tonight. I don't think I could handle any more of you fan girls." He said in disgust. He reached into the closet and pulled Lucy out of it. "Knowing how much you two interact online, I would have thought you would be thrilled to see each other." Shadow said in irritation.

"H-hi-"Lucy said again. Shadow slammed his hand on the door. Lucy stepped away from him in shock.

"Say something other than that, will you! You internet geeks are like mere shell of your online selves!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down...and we're not geeks. We're fan girls!" Swift said proudly. She turned back to Lucy.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here...I thought Shadow had stopped messing around with you." she explained.

"Me too. But, I did say that I would never stop writing… and Shadow is persistent." Lucy said and looked down at Shadow worriedly.

"Yes, I am persistent, I will NEVER stop, and I will not rest until I've brought down the fan base!" Shadow threatened.

"By kidnapping them one by one?" Lucy asked "Or… two by two." she corrected herself. Shadow nodded and began to walk over to the window in the corridor, the two girls followed.

"So...how exactly are you going to 'torture' us? You better let us go home soon. Our parents will be worried if they check our rooms and see that no one's there." Swift said to Shadow, while they were walking.

"Hmm, well, I was thinking to drop you both off in the morning… but… if your absence is known, I could get into trouble. Hmph. I'll return you home just after you'd left, Swift." he decided. "But you…"he hissed, turned to Lucy who cowered back.

"You can return home at 7 without your absence being known, right?" he asked maliciously. Lucy nodded slightly and nervously. "7 it is then."

"But… why?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Because... I can. You may see why later." Shadow said and smirked.

"You could just let us go home early you know...Surely it bothers you being in the company of fan girls that would hug you at first sight, even though we don't want to hug you now? And you still haven't answered my question." Swift complained stubbornly.

Shadow cleared his throat, noticing his mistake. "Ah yes… the torture." he said, and held out the Turquoise DS, put his one of his fingers behind it and slipped out the thin pen. "See this pen?" Before Swift could say anything, Shadow snapped it with one hand. "Gone!"

Swift's eye twitched.

"Why would you do something like that? That pen was from my first DS! I swear, if I knew karate, I'd be owning you at this very second! You don't know how valuable that DS is!" She ranted, charging in to try attacking Shadow again.

"I-if you need another pen... I have a few spares at home... I could... go home and get one." Lucy tried.

"No way. I'm not letting you go home, you still have over nearly four hours to pay off." Shadow said while effortlessly blocking off Swift's attacks.

"But…I'll be two seconds…" Lucy whined, crossing her legs slightly on the spot, she was hoping to use that as an opportunity to relieve herself.

Swift stopped attacking Shadow, a bit out of breath.

"Thanks anyway, Lucy. And Shadow...you know what it's like to want to go to the bathroom really badly. Can't you just let her go?" She gasped.

"Yes, I know what it's like, because of her!" Shadow yelled. "So, she has to endure the same." he said in a fiendish delight.

"I had it coming..." Lucy sighed.

"I guess this is karma...what joy these four hours are going to be." Swift said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, this is going to be… brilliant." he said through his teeth with an evil smirk on his face. "Now… you-" Shadow pointed to Swift. "- try anything and your DS gets it." Shadow threatened.

"And… what if I try anything?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I know you won't… because if you do I may have to force you to down a pint or two of water." he said malevolently. Lucy gasped and began to fidget with the bottom of her pyjama shirt.

"Just don't damage my DS! It took me three weeks to get it!" Swift cried.

"Hmm, I won't-woops." Shadow snapped as it fell out of his hands. He caught it last second and looked at Swift with an evil smirk.

Swift was becoming quite concerned and twitchy, as she stared at the hedgehog.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! Just...don't drop it like that again. It's very delicate and fragile. So please don't drop it..." She pleaded with a bit of sorrow in her eyes.

"Behave... and I won't." Shadow said. The three of them were quiet, then boredom struck.

"So... don't much writing lately?" Lucy asked Swift, but then Shadow gave Lucy a death glare so she stopped.

"Let's go for a walk. And before you even think about it… I'm not letting you into any of the bathrooms, I will not be knocking any doors open. If you start to beg me I'll give you a suitable punishment." Shadow threatened.

Lucy gulped and nodded. So they began their walk around the ARK.

"Well...this is a big place." Swift said, hoping to break the tension.

"And we have to walk the whole perimeter. I hope you like walking." Shadow teased and walked ahead, taking long fast strides. Lucy and Swift had to walk really fast to keep up.

"Shadow… slow down a little… people say that I'm fast at walking but… this is just a joke." Lucy called out while catching up with a light jog.

"Yeah...we're not Ultimate Fan girls, you know." Swift added, a little bit out of breath.

Hearing this, Shadow sped up. "I feel like picking up the pace!" he said and began a light jog. His light jog though could only be kept up with a full on run. The two girls were panting to keep up.

"Can't you just take a break for a bit? We won't be able to keep up with you, and I'm sure you don't want to leave us behind to get lost in this place!" Swift whinged.

Shadow sped up even more, the two girls broke into the fastest sprint that they could.

"SHADOW!" Lucy complained as she ran. "Full bladders and sprinting don't mix!" she yelled.

"My feet are sore! I'm tired! I'm unfit! I can't do this!" Swift kept on complaining.

"I bet you can do this... for the sake of your wonderful DS!" Shadow called back and held it out in his hand.

"Shadow, don't be so cruel!" Lucy called back. Swift screamed and actually sped up, ignoring her sore feet. Lucy was getting left behind, she was kind of fast at running, but got tired easily so was falling behind. "Do it Swift!" she cheered for the fellow authoress and fan girl. Swift was getting tired, but she kept on running for her DS.

Shadow wasn't expecting the sudden increase in speed from Swift and was tackled down by her.

Lucy stopped and her mouth gaped open. "She actually caught the ultimate life form." Lucy said with a smirk. Swift quickly snatched up her DS, and hid it in a sock while Shadow was recovering from the tackle. She stood up, with a beaming grin on her face.

"That's why you don't mess with the fan girls!" She shouted. Shadow got up growling and grumbling to himself. "Give it back now... or I punish you." he threatened.

Swift didn't seem to care.

Shadow tried something else. "Give it to me now, or I punish Lucy for your actions!"

Lucy gave a short squeak of shock and covered her mouth, her eyes were wide in fear.

"Here..." Swift sighed, giving Shadow her DS back.

Lucy sighed with relief. "Thank you so much." she said sincerely. "I'm desperate enough without having to drink another 'pint or two of water'." Lucy said, quoting Shadow's words irritably. "By the way, it's not pints, it's litres… the system was turned to metric over a decade ago."

"Did it?" Shadow asked. "Well, I wasn't free within the last decade, I was on Prison Island and no one told me about it." Shadow defended.

"Fair enough...you really have to get up to date on things, you know that?" Swift told him.

"I don't get up to date, date gets up to me." Shadow boasted.

"Chuck Norris rip off." Lucy coughed.

"What was that?" Shadow asked threateningly. Lucy continued to cough believably.

"Hmm…"Shadow said, still feeling slightly unconvinced. Once Shadow turned his back to the two girls and continued to walk, Lucy smiled at Swift and gave a silent giggle. Swift smiled a bit, and then she looked at her watch.

"Hey...we've been here for two hours." She realised.

"Hmm." Shadow said and looked at Swift with narrowed eyes, he then looked at his own watch which was hid in the sleeve of his glove. "Not on my watch." he said.

"Aww…" Lucy groaned. "It feels like it's been that long." she said and crossed her legs desperately.

Then the authors decided… that the story was dragging on a bit.

EPIC TIME JUMP

"Now it's been two hours…. Hey, how did you do that?" Shadow asked, looking at his watch in shock.

"Author powers." they both said as though it was no big deal.

"But how can you do that… without… your writing tools?" Shadow asked. There was no answer, he just face palmed. "Let's just move on…"

"This is getting boring...can't we play a children's card game on motorcycles?" Swift complained. Lucy looked to her in confusion. Shadow sighed.

"I'm going to ignore what you just said there." he said as he walked ahead of them.

"I mean, can't we just do something different? We've been walking for a while now..."

"You're right. Let's... go in here." Shadow said and walked over to one of the doors in the corridor. They all walked into the room, it was a staff room, or common room type place. It had chairs, a table, a cupboard for food and a sink.

"Yeah, we can sit down now." Lucy said, ran and jumped onto one of the comfy chairs. Swift settled down on a chair with a sigh.

"Now all that's needed is a good book, some cookies, and some Mountain Dew." She said hopefully.

Shadow walked over and sat opposite the both of them. "I could get you a drink, but you don't want to be in the same situation as Lucy." he warned and pointed to Lucy who looked very anxious and had her legs crossed tightly, hardly paying attention to what was going on.

"That's fine...no drink." Swift didn't want to be waiting to use the bathroom for a few hours, or making Lucy feel worse.

All was silent, Lucy let her mind wander then she subconsciously began to hum the tune of the Nyan Cat video, due to Lucy being very bad at singing or humming, Swift took a while to work out what Lucy was humming, but then she realised and joined in.

"What are you both doing?" Shadow asked, he didn't like the sound of this song, it was annoying. "Stop it!"

Swift just hummed even louder, just to get on Shadow's nerves. Lucy noticed Shadow's death glare and stopped, but then realised that Swift showed no signs of stopping and joined in again.

"Do you want to be punished?" Shadow hissed, taking out Swift's DS. "This DS will go, and Lucy will have to endure an even worse discomfort."

Lucy stopped and tensed up. Swift immediately stopped humming, and looked at Shadow with a worried expression.

"Okay, I stopped humming..." She mumbled.

"You took too long to stop." Shadow said and dropped the DS, Swift almost had a heart attack, but Shadow caught it last second and smirked at her again.

"Shadow, that's just unnecessarily cruel." Lucy said seriously.

"Yeah...can't you be nicer?" Swift asked, slowly getting over her panic.

"Will you ever stop writing about my suffering?" Shadow asked spitefully.

"...No." Lucy said timidly.

"There's your answer." he said with a smug grin.

Both Lucy and Swift face palmed. Then it was silent again, not being allowed to hum, made it boring.

Lucy then began to wiggle in her seat, her eyes widened and she looked very uncomfortable. "Stop fidgeting will you!"

"But… ung… can't you hear it?" Lucy groaned, her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink as she held on.

"Hear what?" Shadow asked, Lucy pointed to the sink in the corner of the room that was below the cupboards. Then the other two could hear it, the tap was dripping and making a deep 'sploosh' sound as it let out regular drips.

"That's just mean..." Swift sighed, getting up to try and tighten the tap.

"Ugh... I can't take this anymore... Swift, shall we?" Lucy asked with a groan.

"Yup!"

EPIC TIME JUMP!

Shadow gave an epic growl in return. "Time to bring you two nuisances home!" he growled and grabbed a hold of both of them. He brought Lucy back to the closet. "You, stay here! I'm bringing her home first." he said and slammed the door. "Chaos control!"

Once again, there was a green flash, and they were back in Swift's room.

"Well, thanks a lot Shadow. My mother must be calling the army, coastguard, and the Special Armed Forces now." Swift complained. Shadow shook his head.

"Have you already forgotten what I said earlier? I brought you back to five minutes before you left. You should be grateful I'm kind enough to do that." He growled.

"It's not kindness, you just don't want to get into trouble. Where's my DS?"

"Here." Shadow practically threw the DS back to the author, who managed to catch it just in time before it hit the floor. She glared crossly at him, and he just shrugged.

"Be glad I didn't break your damn DS in two. I might do that the next time we meet. Now quit writing stories with me getting shot at! And tidy your Chaos damned room!"

"I'll persuade my mum to get an attack dog." Swift threatened. Shadow just ignored her, and teleported back to fetch Lucy. Now left alone finally, Swift decided to go to bed, before she got into any more trouble. Perhaps Shadow would leave her and Lucy alone this time.

When Shadow got back and opened the closet, Lucy was leaning against the wall with a big smile on her face, she looked very relieved. "No, you didn't." Shadow groaned and looked to the floor, in the corner of the room there was a massive puddle. "You… peed in my closet." Shadow observed in disbelief for what had actually happened.

"Yes." Lucy said smartly. "You were taking too long, I would rather it to be on the floor and not in my underwear." she added. Shadow sighed and grabbed her. "Chaos control!" he yelled.

A flash brought to the two of them to Lucy's bedroom, light was creeping through the curtains, it was nearly seven o'clock in the morning. Lucy yawned and looked at the clock. "I'm exhausted… and I've got no more time to sleep." she said tiredly.

"Yes… good luck for today… you're going to need it with your lack of energy." Shadow hissed and stepped away from her.

"Shadow!" Lucy whispered so she wouldn't be heard. "How long will you be doing this for?" she asked him.

"Until you've learnt your lesson, and stop writing stories." Shadow said angrily.

"I won't stop writing stories, I've told you that!" she hissed, she was keeping her voice to a whisper so she wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

"Well, I'll be back then." Shadow said ominously and performed chaos control, he was gone in a flash. Lucy began to tremble, she picked up her phone and went onto Fanfiction through the internet, she then sent Swift a message about last night's events. She was terrified of not knowing when Shadow could pop up next.

Later that day Lucy nearly fell asleep during class and in the sixth form common room. She wanted to tell her best friend about what had happened but she knew that he wouldn't believe her. She was alone in her fear… a part from the other authors which she could speak to online.

**SwiftShadow123 and Lucy Labrador**


End file.
